Heroes
by Doubleblade Miriko
Summary: "Let me tell you a secret: there really are no heroes."


**Disclaimer: I don't and I won't ever own Final Fantasy VII or Sephiroth. That pure awesomeness belongs to Square Enix**

**Warnings/Notes: Some mentions of blood, nothing bad. Tries to get inside Sephiroth's head and hell, that's difficult...  
**

Heroes

oOoOo

Hello there, I heard you were a big fan of mine.

Not that I can really understand why, you see, I'm no hero and it's usually the heroes who are admired, who are right, who have reasons to fight.

What? You say I'm a hero? Well, well, I'm flattered, truly am. I had a friend once who would have given anything for that title, title I did not want nor need. Very well then, if you are so sure that I'm a hero, tell me why.

So silent now, are you? You sounded so sure just a moment ago. Did I do something that heroes are not supposed do? How can you even know what is a hero? Because, let me tell you a secret, there really aren't any heroes.

Oh, is that surprise in your face? Some pained disbelief? Hmm, good, I like that, throw some anger in that pretty face of yours and it's perfect. What do I mean there are no heroes? Well, my dear, it's quite simple, even for your pathetic intellect to understand. Every "hero" is a human. And humans, by their nature are selfish and greedy, looking for an easy way out. That's why I rather dislike humanity.

Hm, you ask how I explain the deeds of some, who sacrificed themselves while fighting "evil"? Allow me to laugh, good and evil are only terms that humanity uses to make some of their actions seem acceptable. When they do something that is considered "evil", they can always point their fingers to others who have done something "more evil" than them.

You are troubled, I see. Discomfort and anger are very usual responses to my views, but they never get old. Why are you shaking? It doesn't have to do anything with the fact that I'm walking towards you, now does it? Beware the wall, you don't want to be trapped against it, I believe.

Shh, I thought you wanted to hear my views of heroes? There is no point in crying, we are just talking politely. Heroes do what they do because of vengeance, fear, hate and other emotions you humans don't think as righteous, doesn't that seem ironic? You admire the very things you seek to weed out from human nature. That never ceases to amuse me.

I've told enough and I can go now, you say? I don't think so, you still haven't told me why you consider me to be a hero. You sure wouldn't throw me to the same pile with all those self centred, glory seeking leeches? You wouldn't? I'm sorry, but after the conviction you showed before, I'm not so sure if I should believe you...

Yes, now I think I can hear you better, nothing like screaming to open up the vocal chords, is there? You don't have to worry about that, it's only my sword inside your ribcage, ready to stab you to the heart if I wish so. Ready to give your final answer? What's the matter, cat got your tongue?

My pretty, if you continue that silence I'll be convinced that you still think me as a hero. Now, we can't have that, if someone like you goes around telling the to the people, it'll ruin my image. Have you ever been told that blood suits you really well? Your heart looks nice too, now that it's carved out from your chest.

It was nice talking to you, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make you see my side of things. But now, I have a reputation to behold, so let's keep this between you and me, shall we?

Good girl.

oOoOo

AN: This is it, my first Sephiroth and FFVII fic ever, heck I'm nervous. I don't know who is he talking to, maybe to some hopeless fangirl in your world or to some admirer in the game? I have no idea, I just wrote it or it wrote itself, mostly because I spent a whole evening trying to understand Sephiroth's thoughts and when I wrote this, I was in state that when I saw Jenova's name, I screamed "Mother." Listening to One Winged Angel for an hour non-stop might have something to do with this too. I like to think that I captured his charecter well, but what do you say, my fellow more-or-less obsessed Sephiroth fans? Tell me if you liked this, I need feedback, 'cause I know I will be writing more of him and I want to do it right. Thank you for reading, over and out, for now.


End file.
